


“Queen of Louisiana”

by bertrandjmtsao



Category: All the King's Men - Robert Penn Warren
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertrandjmtsao/pseuds/bertrandjmtsao





	“Queen of Louisiana”

她站在那里，双手好像都不知道往哪里安放，却又那样直勾勾地望着我，我仍然震惊着，差点说不出话。  
“你，和他……”  
“你说对了。”  
有那么一瞬间我忍不住要走过去拥她入怀，但是眼泪蒙住了我的双眼。  
于是我转过身去，酸着鼻子，望着书架上面前任州长的画像。  
她不愧是他的女儿，连眼神都是一样，骄傲而又冰冷。  
“我知道你是怎么想的，”她的声音从我背后飘来，“可是你知道，有些时候事情就是这么发生了，你了解他，你也了解我，我虽然不后悔，但是……我……”  
“够了。”我强忍着。  
“我知道你爱他。”  
“我不爱他！他就是个天杀的乡巴佬！”我没忍住吼了出来。  
但我仍然不敢回头看她。  
不知过了多久，电话铃声响了，我低着头，转过身来。  
她已经离开了。  
“伯克小姐？”接待处女助理的声音毫无感情，“伯登先生想见你。”  
“让他过来吧。”

我们以亲吻收尾。她坐了起来，披着我的睡衣去拿桌上的烟。丝质这种材料是为她而生的，我一直相信这一点，我也知道她总是喜欢在结束后穿着我的睡衣，所以现在我所有的睡衣都是丝质的。  
她的曲线令男人疯狂，我心底可能也是个男人。  
“杰克今天找到我了，”烟雾开始缭绕，“他吃醋的样子，像极了你。”  
我也起身，给自己倒了一杯波本。  
“威利的事，我也不知道自己是怎么了，这简直是我自己给自己挖的陷阱。”  
“你会害死他的。”我说，一边把酒杯放下，看着她。她此刻在沙发上慵懒的样子，特别惹人怜惜。  
“萨迪，”她说，“你爱我更多一些，还是爱他更多一些？”  
“我亲手建立起了他的帝国，但我不爱他，他是个混蛋。”  
她笑着，灭掉了烟，起身向我走来，我知道她要做什么，她会把我推倒在床上，她最喜欢这样给我们的第二次开头。  
“像我一样混蛋吗？”她用手抚摸着我的后背，贴着我的耳朵轻声问我。  
“安妮。”我闻着她头发上的香味，她已经开始了。  
“威利离不开你，杰克也离不开你，我更是离不开你。”  
“安妮。”  
“你这个调皮的爱尔兰小精灵。”  
她柔软的唇让我说不出话了。

又是一场热闹的集会。威利在台上用他带着致命感染力的语调，讲着他的医院计划。泰尼坐在他身后，皮笑肉不笑的表情倒是很适合他那张肥脸。台下欢呼的人群太多，杰克从他们当中钻出，我熄灭手中的烟，快步跟上前去。  
“杰克，”我喊他，“杰克·伯登！”  
他没理我，只是径直走向树荫下一张长椅，就算是只看背影，我也能看出他比之前憔悴了许多。他坐了下来，低着脑袋，我得承认，我之前从未没见过他这样。  
“你看起来很不好，伯登先生。”  
“我很想说“请你走开”，但是我发现我说不出口。”他摸索着拿出一支烟，我弯下腰，把燃着的打火机递到了他脸边。  
他抬起头，这才几天时间，他好像老了五岁。  
“你不是这样的，杰克，你不应该这样。”  
“我还有过更落魄的时候，”他吐出一口烟，“你不会想知道的。”  
我撇了撇嘴，他终于望了我一眼，他还是他，他眼神里的光芒我是不会认错的。  
远处旋转木马的音乐开始响起，政客们总是喜欢把集会定在游乐场之类的地方，人多，初夏天气宜人，加上免费的冰茶，就连泰尼这种人上台演讲的话，也能轻松找到一群听众。但是威利的听众不一样，他们不光想要冰茶，他们还想要亮闪闪的高速公路，想让他们的孩子上更好的学校——当然还有州买单的书本和写字板，以及，威利正在大讲特讲的那家医院。  
我终于下定了决心，坐在了杰克身边。他正想说话，我突然抱住了他。  
“这不是你的问题，萨迪。”该死的，我的眼泪差点就忍住了。  
他轻拍我的背，我哭的更大声了。  
过了好久，我才从他的肩膀上抬起头来。  
“今晚陪我吃晚餐吧。”他把他的外套口袋里的手绢递给我。又是该死的丝质。  
“只有我们两个？”  
“只有我们两个。”  
我整理了一下自己的心情，正想起身，才突然发现糖娃站在我们身边，不知道等了多久。  
“伯-伯-伯克小姐，老大想要见-见-见-见你。”  
无论看起来如何，糖娃是个什么都懂的好人。“好的，我马上过去。”  
“不用了，”威利突然从他背后冒了出来，摇晃着手里的威士忌瓶，“我还真不知道原来你也有眼泪呢。”  
我站起来，把酒瓶一把夺过，灌下两大口。  
“好了，看到你还好，我就放心了。杰克，过会跟我来，你查到的事情实在是个大炸弹，足够我把这些混蛋屠宰上五次了。我们争取晚上之前把事情做完，我可不想耽误了你的约会。”  
我把酒瓶扔给糖娃，然后头也不回地的走了。


End file.
